imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
The Early Voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)
This page chronicles the voygages of the Enterprise from the time of it's launch in 2245 until James T. Kirk assumed command in 2264. 2245 Construction of the Enterprise was completed by early April 2245. The Enterprise was offically launched on July 4, 2245 by Emperor Palpatine himself. Several dignified figures attended the ceremony, including Princess Leia Organa of Star Wars, Jonathan Archer, commander of the Enterprise (NX-01) nearly a century earlier, Yoda, the Avatar, and others. Following the launch ceremony, the Enterprise began shakedown cruises under the command of Captain April. These took place in the Star Wars dimension, near Naboo and all the way to Genosis. 2246 The shakedown cruises went well and the Enterprise was finally commissioned on January 3, 2246. Captain April retained command of the ship. The Enterprise soon began it's first five-year mission. In October 2246, the Enterprise was the first Imperial ship to reach Tarsus IV with food and supplies for the famine-stricken colony. Inteference from General Grevious and his ship Devestator meant the unesscary masscare of 4,000 of the colony's 8,000 colonists by colonial Governor Kodos the Executioner. 2247 The Enterprise made first contact with the living planet Zonama Sekot. This is when the ship learned more about Vong origins. Also this year, the Enterprise discovered the Coalition base Despayre. 2248 The Enterprise went to the Super-heroes dimension, providing support to Superman in his fight against Lex Luthor. The ship was nearly destoryed by Luthor's "Robot Gang". Also this year, the Enterprise visited Alderaan, delivering Ambassdor T'Lar there. 2249 In 2249, the Enterprise transported George Kirk Sr. and his son James T. Kirk to a newly discovered archelogical site in the Avatar (TV series) dimension. The Enterprise later helped Kirk and his son when they were captured by a band of rouge pirates. Also that year, the Enterprise helped solve a political crisis in the Die Hard dimension. 2250 In this year, the Enterprise discovered the link of the Founders of the old Dominion, a former government in the Star Trek dimension. 2251 The Enterprise returned from it's first sucessfull five-year mission in June 2251, and Captain April was promoted to 1st class commodore. Christopher Pike, who then commanded the USS Yorktown, became the new captain of the Enterprise, on recommendation by April himself. The Enterprise began it's second five-year mission, this time under Pike's command, in August 2251. 2252 The Enterprise moved into the Hyperspace distrubance in the Star Wars dimension to explore it's disruptive flows of energy. 2253 Just prior to beginning a long-term survey of the Superman Red Nebula, the Enterprise's science officer was struck down with a bout of aspargus toxic fever. By recommendation of Commodore April, Pike promoted the then Cadet Spock to acting ensign and appointed him the new science officer. 2254 Part 1 This year, the Enterprise was diverted from a planned mission to the Bespin system, to investigate some unusual activity. Several ships had been found missing. The Enterprise soon encountered the cultprit when the ship was attacked by a Young-Ngultor organic warship. The Ngultors knocked out the crew, and sampled parts of their brain stems. Forty-nine minutes later, the crew awakened to find that the Enterprise was being towed by the Ngultor ship, and that few systems were functioning. Captain Pike was also missing. Spock, with the assistance of Dr. Philip Boyce (then the Enterprise's chief medical officer) discovered that the result of the ship's malfunction was due to a Vong-Ngultor organic virus, which converted most of the ship's energy into gray slime. They quickly developed a vaccine for it. Meanwhile, Number One lead a boarding party to retrieve Pike from the Vong-Ngultor. As the Enterprise's systems came back on line, While in captivity Pike had learned of the Ngultor's plans to harvest all the citizens of many of the Empire's outer dimensions. Faced with no other choices to protect the people of the Empire, the Enterprise destoryed the Vong-Ngultor ship, preventing the Vong from returning to their space to gardner more Ngultor ships to subsume more starships. During the battle, the Enterprise discovered that one photon torpedo could destory a Ngultor ship. The mystery solved, the Enterprise proceeded to the Bespin system. Part 2 The Enterprise arrived in the Bespin system (from the Universal edge) in a little over in four days using Hyperspace Rate 3. There, she encountered a band of pirates, smugglers, and criminals, led by Hylo Vis, that were attacking Starbase 1,114. The Enterprise single-handely destoryed the criminal fleet of 40 friegthers and 1 fighter. After supporting the repair efforts at Starbase and dropping off supplies to the nearby colony of Brianna, the Enterprise proceeded to the planet Pharos. The site of the Imperial project "Pharos", it became a target for local groups and villains attempting to gain the project for themselves. At Pharos, the landing party below and the Enterprise in orbit came under attack by the Devestator and the Destoryer II, two large Coalition warships three times the size and firepower of the Enterprise. The Enterprise suffered extreme damage, due to the Villain's highly effective tactics. Captain Pike took a risky course of action and fried on Pharos below, using the Enterprise's new phylon torpedoes. The torpedo fire caused a chain reaction within Pharos, which was rich with dilithium, destorying the planet and the Project Pharos base. However, it created a beacon of space that helped improve traffic in the Pharos region. The Enterprise returned to Base 1,114 and went through a week of repairs. The next mission the Enterprise engaged in was to witness the admission of the World War II sub-dimension into the Empire. However, various Nazi and Japanese elements within the dimension hated the Empire and staged a coup. Several Enterprise personnel were killed or almost-fatally injured. The Enterprise was able to stop the coup, rescued the injured personnel, and went to Kamino to make use of it's advanced medical faclities. Before reaching Kamino, the Enterprise answered a distress call from the SS Columbia on the planet Talos IV, supposedly to rescue the survivors of the crashed the ship. However, the message was a trap, set by the telepathic Talosians, who kidnapped the Captain, his new yeoman, and Number One. The Enterprise was able to rescue those three and escaped the planet, leading to an order by the Navy prohibiting any further contact with Talos IV. The Enterprise was next sent to retrieve the USS Gremen, which had dissappeared while exploring parts of the Cyberchase dimension six weeks prior. They were then attacked by the Gremen, having been captured by Cyberchase villain Hacker and his men. The Enterprise suffered critical damage, but was able to fight Hacker off. In the process, the Enterprise lost 67 crew-members, and a further 90 were fatally injured. The Enterprise spent a week at Deep Space Station K-12 in the Oklahoma dimension undergoing repairs. While there, Pike was informed that his father was sick. Pike took a shuttle to Oklahoma Dimension City, where his father lived. However, the message was a fake, sent by General Grevious of the D''evestator'', to gain revenge on Pike after Grevious' defeat near Pharos. Fortunately, the Enterprise crew discovered the scheme and the Enterprise was able to drive away the Devestator and push off Grevious before his men killed Pike. 2254-2264 For the rest of Pike's command, the Enterprise continued it's journeys of exploration. Category:Starships